inception_of_xalaikhanfandomcom-20200213-history
Fungong
|islands = Glitch Island, Goo Island, Fungus Island, Dirt Island, Time Island, Spirit Island|beds_required = 1|size = 2x2|buying_price = 1190 Xalaikoins|default_time = 5 hours (Common) 6 hours, 45 minutes (Rare)|enhanced_time = 3 hours, 45 minutes (Common) 5 hours, 3 minutes, 45 seconds (Rare)|destinations = Crimson Forest|destination_level = 5|beds = 1|likes = (Common) Mycello, Demower, Funguy Rest, Cozee Cabin, Eerie Remains (Mystery Like) (Rare) Fungong, Gaudy Outgrowth, Tree Hut, Space Fungus (Mystery Like) (Epic) La, Fossil-osaurus, Mount Knottshurr, Dragon Tower (Mystery Like)|sells_for = 892 Xalaikoins}}Bio (Common): "Fungong is known for its hammering and slamming. It is good at hammering nails and breaking ice. While the other monsters think it's angry all the time, it's trying to be serious, but that doesn't mean that one bad pun isn't funny." Bio (Rare): "Who needs arms? Rare Fungong doesn't. Instead, it uses mind-controlled, jet propulsion hammers. Not only that it makes the range of hammering nails much longer, it can also toast food by itself." Bio (Epic): "When one hears the term "An Epic Fungong a day, keeps the Naysayers away", they think that it's related to apples or something like fruit. But one slight glance at an Epic Fungong reveals the true reason as to why it keeps the Naysayers away... The Epic Fungong sends chills down any poor Monsters spine or in some cases slime, the Epic Fungong is said to be one with life & death, with order & chaos, with intelligence & strength, well... Mainly the first one, but another thing it's known for is mining like a madmonster, it mines day & night just to find the most precious or valuable treasures & then keeps them for itself or destroys the treasures thinking it may be cursed or haunted, as Epic Fungongs are supposedly by myth, immune to curses & friends with most haunting paranormal spirits. Just don't stare at them for too long, they might paralyse you with their undeadly appearance." Description Fungong is a green mushroom-like monster with 2 orange stripes and one eye. The cap is cymbal-like and has 6 spots on it. It also has 2 red arms, each with a hammer at the end. Rare Fungong is mainly purple with 2 blue horizontal stripes. The cap is white with red spots, and it has a half grin, half frown. It lacks arms, instead having jet propulsion on the silver hammers. Epic Fungong takes in a darker, more macabre look than its common and rare cousins. The main feature is that there is a dark purple, cracked skull with 2 golden horns, its right horn being broken. The main body is a dark cyan with blue circles on it. The eye is black with a red pupil. The arms are magenta, and its left arm has a pickaxe, and its right arm has a shovel. Breeding While Fungong can be bred via breeding failure, it is best to purchase it from the market. Rare Fungong can be bred with any two Triple-Element monster containing Fungus. Epic Fungong has a specific breeding combination on each island. They are: TBA Song By striking its hammer-tipped arms on its cymbal cap, it plays a gong. Name Origin Fungong is the combination of fungus and gong. Notes * Fungong is created by Monster Master * The original design has a bloodshot eye, and a burrow. Neither of which is in the redesign. Category:Monsters Category:Xalaikhan Monsters Category:Single Elements Category:Fungus Category:Glitch Island Category:Goo Island Category:Fungus Island Category:Dirt Island Category:Time Island Category:Spirit Island Category:Mount Xalaikhan Category:Crimson Forest Category:Percussionists Category:Monster Master's Monsters Category:Designed by Jordan Botelho